The Purrfect Duet
by TLOS21
Summary: After an exhausting day, Marinette decides to relax, joined by her pun-loving kitty as they work on their vocals (not really)!


The Purrfect Duet

A long sigh escaped from the young future fashion designers lips. Studying for her major wasn't an easy thing to do, but Marinette enjoyed every second of it. From learning how to start using the graphing and photoshop programs on the computer to finding the absolute perfect fabric for her next design, the young Parisian was exhausted.

Glancing at the clock, Marinette decided to leave her personal design until tomorrow afternoon. She went into her bathroom and undressed, turning on the warm water beforehand. Double checking that she had everything she needed, Marinette stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Letting the warm water fall over her tired body, Marinette stood and breathed for a few moments before grabbing her shampoo bottle and squirting some in her hand. Marinette heard a sudden rush of water start next to her. She forgot that her shower and the next door neighbors were only separated by a wall. Marinette shrugged and started massaging the cool, think liquid through her black hair, subconsciously singing a song out loud in her pretty low soprano voice.

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

_You claim it's not in the cards_

_Fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you're here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That you're my destiny?_

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

_You'd be the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you, and it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight_

Taking the bar of soap and rubbing it on her loofah, Marinette slightly jumped when she heard a slightly familiar voice sang back to her in an alto voice.

_You think it's easy_

_You think I don't want to run to you_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

_I know you're wondering why_

_Because we're able to be_

_Just you and me_

_Within these walls_

_But when we go outside_

_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all _

Marinette blinked twice, shocked that her neighbor joined her instead of yelling at her to stop. The young girl reminded herself to breathe as she rinsed off her loofah, squirted conditioner in her hand, and listen more to her neighbors part of the chorus.

_No one can rewrite the stars _

_How can you say you'll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart _

_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

_It's not up to you_

_It's not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_

Immediately, Marinette began singing again, accompanied by her neighbor.

_All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you _

_It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_

_Is it impossible? _

_Say that it's possible_

_How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you_

_And it's up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

Both neighbors went silent as they counted the beats in their heads before Marinette finished the song.

_You know I want you_

_It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and my hands are tied_

Her neighbor clapped once she was finished.

"That was paw-esome, My Lady! Last time I heard you sing we were battling your grandmother!" said Marinette's partner.

"You're not too bad yourself, Kitty," Marinette said with the hint of a smile in her voice. "What shall we sing next?"

"Do you know any opera music?" asked Adrien.

"No, why?"

"Because I just got soap in my mouth, so if I sing anything, it'll just be a soap opera." Marinette laughed.


End file.
